1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a wellhead assembly with an isolation sleeve through which a fracturing string with an associated hanger can be retrieved.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydrocarbon producing wellbores are sometimes stimulated to increase the production of hydrocarbons. Hydraulic fracturing, or fracing, is one example of stimulation, which involves pressurizing all or a portion of the wellbore to improve communication between the surrounding formation and the wellbore. Generally, a fracturing fluid is pressurized at surface by a pump, which passes through a fracturing tree then enters a fracturing string. The fracturing string extends into the well and is supported by a string hanger in the wellhead. When the fracturing process is completed, a bridge plug is installed in the wellhead and the fracturing tree is replaced with a blowout preventer. A bored out tubing spool is utilized to allow full bore opening. The fracturing string and string hanger are retrieved through the blowout preventer. The blowout preventer and bored out tubing spool can then be removed and replaced with a standard tubing spool and a subsequent wellhead member, such as a tubing head. The bridge plug can be retrieved.